With the continuous development of society and economics, more and more traffic tools emerge day by day, city roads become more and more crowded, and the contradictions between road resource and motor vehicle amount become increasingly acute. For China with more than 1.3 billion population, it is already unrealistic to make city roads adapt to our traffic tools, and the only way out is to make our traffic tools adapt to our roads. In the meantime, a series of environmental problems such as ozone sphere holes and sea level rising are bothering us, and one of the important reasons that causes such conditions is motor vehicle tail gas emission. Therefore, we need an energy-saving, environmental friendly traffic tool that is able to move through crowds, in order to solve these increasingly acute contradictions.
The self-balancing electrical scooter that begins to circulate on the market nowadays is also called Segway, uses lithium cells as electrical power source, is environmental friendly and energy-saving, and may become a new-generation traffic tool. Its operation principle is based on “dynamic stability” to maintain vehicle balance in the running direction by automatic balancing ability of the electrical scooter itself. Generally, a gyroscope, i.e., a body-sensing balancing system, is provided inside the scooter body, real-time conditions of the scooter body is sensed by the body-sensing balancing system so as to transmit the information to an information processing system, and after the sensed information is processed by the information processing system, a proper instruction is computed and sent to a motor, thereby controlling the motor to achieve a balance status of scooter body running, so that a rider can control the acceleration and deceleration of the scooter body by moving his/her gravity center so as to achieve running balance. However, the self-balancing electrical scooters currently on the market have the following problems:
1) The self-balancing electrical scooter senses running in the front-back direction by the gyroscope, i.e., the body-sensing balancing system, but for running in the left-right direction, the self-balancing electrical scooter controls its displacement by force exerted on its handle, so the connection structure between the handle and the scooter body directly influences control operation in the left-right direction of the scooter body;
2) The operation switch of the self-balancing electrical scooter is configured on the handle, the balancing system of the electrical scooter is not working before the scooter is turned on, and thus the scooter is in an unbalanced status, rendering the rider unable to stand on the scooter; the rider normally stand beside the scooter to turn on the switch on the handle and exert a force on the handle, the force exerted on the handle generates an instruction for the scooter to run in the front-back direction or in the left-right direction, and the scooter starts to run, because such running is not controlled consciously by the rider, the scooter probably would run into the rider, or it is difficult and dangerous for the rider to stand onto the moving scooter due to relative motion between the rider and the scooter;
3) The connection performance between the wheels and the scooter body is poor, and there is a risk of the wheels detaching from the scooter body;
4) The handle of the self-balancing electrical scooter is not foldable, which wastes space and is not convenient to carry around;
5) The connection structure between the motor shaft and the wheels of the self-balancing electrical scooter is complicated and causes unstable running.